


I will fly with you.

by tabihere



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sassy Louis, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabihere/pseuds/tabihere
Summary: When Harry Styles is in need of a topic for his phD essay, luck seems to be quite far away.That is, until he stumbles across a newspaper article about Louis Tomlinson, whose story has him up all night, researching and totally not swooning over the pretty boys face (no way.) (seriously he didn't take a screenshot.) (okay, maybe he did.).So when Harry decides to write an email to named boy one week later, that is only because he needs an interview for his new found topic of his studies, and so not because he needs to see that boy in real life (again, he would never.).And Louis' story might be heartbreaking, but Harry is certain, that boy knows how to stitch it right back together.Or, Harry is desperately looking for a phD essay topic and stumbles across Louis, a boy his age who was recently diagnosed with Lobstein's syndrome, also known as glass bone disease. Louis' story hits him hard, but Louis' beauty hits him harder.





	I will fly with you.

**Author's Note:**

> heya'  
> this is my first 'longer' fanfic and i really hope you enjoy it.  
> although i am researching as much as i can about the disease that is a huge topic of this story, there will probably always be small mistakes. if you happen to find anything that i messed up, please let me know. If i f*** up anything about phDs or university in England, I'm sorry, I have not experienced any of the two in my life, I'm just guessing here.  
> I know Lobsteins' syndrome is detected at birth in nearly every case, but in order for Louis story to work here, there was made a mistake by the doctors. I have no knowledge on whether that is possible. I will probably chance facts to make it work, but I will make sure to mention it beforehand. If i mess up info or you feel aggravated about something I said (meaning the illness and/or any other issues mentioned), message me about it.  
> I love you all,  
> thank u  
> T<3

Harry was in trouble.  
His teacher told him his time to write his final essay for his phD would officially begin in 4 weeks. Till that day, Harry needed to find a topic, gather a lot of information , enough to write like 300 pages about it, at least, find a place to do research on it and preferably start using the given information and bring them into order and context.  
What he had, was nothing. Not one idea. The problem wasn't that he didn't have enough interests to write about, Harry knew a thousand things he'd like to know more about, the problem was something else. Harry wasn't particularly lazy, he just really liked procrastinating. Usually that wasn't much of a problem, living alone, having a job at his uni besides studying and all. But when it came to something as important as his phD essay, that would be his work of a lifetime, Harry knew he couldn't just write about anything, he needed something so special the word procrastinating stopped existing in his vocabulary. He need something so interesting the only thing he wanted to do is keep learning more about it.  
And he really looked. He checked so many forums, had hours of sessions with his professor, went to his family's cabin in the woods for a week so his thoughts wouldn't be disrupted, but never found that one thing he needed. If you asked him, if he was an optimist, Harry would ask you if you want the short or the long answer. And the short answer is No, I am a realist, so we're going to stick with that. The only problem with looking for a such important thing like the topic for THE essay is, that there will be a point eventually, where you are tired of looking and all you want to do is throw your laptop against the wall, even for someone as calm as Harry. Worse is, that even after that point came, it won't leave, but neither can you, because there is no way out, except right through.  
So if Harry was sitting on his couch with his second bag of chips that night, he wouldn't be the one to be judged.  
When he decides to open his favorite newspapers online website at 2AM, sort of as a good night routine, the first thing he finds is a story about a car crash. And yeah, that really wouldn't be intense enough to be posted on the first page of a newspaper, if there wasn't more to it.  
As it turns out, the car accident itself was not overly dramatic or intense, more of the contrary really. A group of British boys were on their way home from watching their favorite football club play, when a deer ran on the street. The driver, his name was noted as Adam P. (25 years old) stopped the car immediately, and gladly didn't run it against anything. The deer and the car remained unharmed and so did 3 of the four boys. Harry's interest was peaked. The fourth boy, who was named with just his forename Louis, was heavily injured during the crash. The article talked about the wonders of everyone on how that was possible and that the solution was found just when they brought him to the hospital immediately and x-rayed him. 3 broken rips and a broken collarbone. Harry didn't knew much of the accident and how it happened, but he studied medicine for long enough to know that that wasn't possible. There was no way a healthy boy could get that injured by such a small thing. But when he kept reading, things cleared up. " Louis was given extra care after his injuries were found, no doctor had an explanation for what happened. Only one hour later, however, they found out that the reason behind what happened went way back to his birth. A doctor told us that he suffers from Lobsteins' syndrome, (click to read more), an illness that leaves every bone in the body as fragile as glass. Under normal circumstances that disease is detected at birth, leaving the patient in huge care, and in no way, would he have stepped into that car at that time with so little protection if he knew. So know the question is: Who missed it, and can they be made responsible? Because not only did Louis break his bones, he also lost his life long dream of becoming a footballer, a dream he should have never practiced on, a dream that could have made his life into a nightmare in just a second."  
And Harry, he is just sat there in front of his laptop in complete shock. So many questions in his head, about the illness he has never heard of, about the doctor who messed it up and about the cure of it. What happened to Louis after the accident? How do his bones heal? Will they heal?  
The questions kept flowing and Harry would even say he might have found his topic, when he scrolled down for a last bit and looked straight into the eyes of a boy, maybe in his later twenties, smiling brightly into the camera. That was him, Louis, the brightest blue eyes, caramel hair with the softest fringe and the most contagious smile on his lips. Harry couldn't deny it, he was in awe. And when he found himself on the fifth website about the syndrome, his eyes burning of being tired, he sat down for a second and knew.  
He needed that disease to be his topic. And if he could meet Louis to interview him about his story to use it in his essay, that would only be a side effect, of course.  
Harry didn't sleep that night. He was up, researching, trying to know as much as possible in the shortest amount of time, he was as motivated as he could have only wished to be. At 7am that morning, he had about 80 pages ready to print at uni, just basic information and studies. His prof told him beforehand though, it was required to be able to bring in personal experiences, examples, shared stories and an own study.  
So he went to his professor, showed her the article and read more about that illness in one week than he assumed to have read in his entire life. Throughout his week he had multiple talks with hospitals, asking whether they could ask a few of their patients to share their story, or maybe even have them do a study with him. When most of them told him they would be checking in with their patients and calling back in a week or so, he began to wait for them. When he had two weeks left of time to gather information, though, he started to panic a bit.  
Yes, he had over five official studies and 150 pages of information about the syndrome itself, but none of the hospitals had replied.  
He had being trying to figure out how to contact that Louis guy, but there was no number left. Harry friends noticed and knew he was struggling with finding people, so they decided it was time for Harry to go out.  
"I dont want to party, guys. I need to figure something out here." he had been trying to explain them, but when did that ever work with Niall. "C'mon buddy, maybe you will meet one of his friends there, they can tell you where to find him. You can't sit here in your apartment all day and think anyway, your brain will kill you, mate. And I can't sit here and watch you drool over the picture of this damn dude every second, so we need to get out and find you someone who's ready to mingle." he had loudly declared. Harry wasn't sure whether Louis friends would be at a part two weeks after such shocking news had hit them, but he was not in the mood for a discussion with Niall. Liam was more comforting, trying to let him know it was okay for him to stay home, he knew how it felt, even just a bit. Liam had written his phD essay in German Literature and Art and on the way fallen in love with an artist he had met in Berlin and never seen again. So he got it, falling for somebody just by having seen their face.  
Niall and Liam came by Harrys apartment at 7, dressed him in 'adequate party couture', how Niall presented it and dragged him out to the bus station at 9. The way to the party was boring, it was quite at the end of the town, which is why most people took the bus, many of them already drunk. Harry didn't like it. He was told the party offered one of the best cocktail bars, so he was more than willing to sit it out and calm his stomach until he got to the things he actually enjoyed drinking. Sometimes he got teased about drinking cocktails instead of hard liquor, but most of the time, he really didn't care. His body was gathered in tattoos, he was broadly built and even got a lip ring recently, there was no need for Harry Styles to proof anything to world, and most certainly not some dumb, by society created, gender thing. The club they went to had just recently got a new owner, so nobody really knew what to expect of it. Some were whispering it had a pool, others said they built in rooms for couples. Usually Harry would have discussed with them, now all he could think about was that neither of these things could be done by Louis. That man never left his mind and in every situation Harry was in that night, he couldn't stop himself comparing his life to Louis' and how undeniably sad it made him, what he must be going through the moment Harry was out partying. Nevertheless, even an empty glare and an apparently super interesting thing on his phone doesn't stop all the guys and girls from approaching Harry. Over the time, he got annoyed by ditching them all, so that he just decided to stick with the first one that wasn't too annoying. That night, that person was Marvin. Marvin introduced himself with just a name and a kinda inappropriate wink, but Harry didn't mind. He just let it go.

The thing is, Harry looked tough, but he was soft in heart. If there was a chance to be polite or generous, there was no way he wasn't taking it. Marvin however seemed to think the same, buying him a cocktail. It would all be fine, if it didn't make Harry feel like a bottom. Which he wasn't! Over the first two hours, Marvin was trying his best to get Harry interested, flirting subtly and then inappropriately, giving him drinks, moving his hand up and down his leg and all such things. Usually Harry would have been desperate enough to take it, willing to show that guy his place, but that night, it was all different. Marvins hair just was too dark, and his face was too... edgy? His green eyes were pretty, but they just didn't catch him. Apparently, however, Harry seemed to be a pretty good actor, considering it took the guy a near 2 and a half hours to catch up and realize that he was trying too hard. When he finally did, get it, though, he excused himself to pee and never returned. The party went on for Harry, he got a few weird glances from jealous dudes, like they were wondering what dumb ass would reject someone as hot as Marvin, but Harry didn't get it. And if he got really really drunk that night and ended up fucking the bartender in the new rooms (which looked pretty cool, he must admit) that was totally not because of his high cheekbones and ocean blue eyes.  
The next day, was horrible. The guilt was creeping up, Harry was disgusted with himself. Niall and Liam were proud, felt like they achieved it, finally got him to go out again and get laid. But Harry couldn't shake off the thought that he fucked somebody just because they looked like that Louis guy, who he not only fell for hard, but also shouldn't think of in that way, considering the occasion of why he even knew about the boys existence.  
One think he was certain of, though, was that there was no time for guilt. There was a phD that needed to be written and so Harry did the only thing he new best, he drowned in studies, newspaper articles. The only times he saw the light was when a worried Liam came over, opened the windows and made him a proper meal, made him shut his laptop for an hour and speak a few words, worried Harry would actually forget the english language. After a week, Liam got to the realization that the huge motivation for his work didn't just come from an interesting topic, but also had to have a "I need to not think about that" reason, since that usually was Harrys way of coping. He came over to Harrys apartment, using his spare key, only to find a sleeping Harry at the kitchen table, a few bites of an undefinable sandwich and an energy drink sitting on the counter and his hands still on the keyboard, like he was ready to keep typing the second he'd wake up. Before waking him up, Liam cleaned the apartment, put the groceries he bought in the fridge and put some of Harrys clothes (mainly sweatpants) in the washing machine, and when Harry woke up, he sent him straight to the shower, while fixing him a tea and an actual, nutritious meal. Sometimes he thought that Harry wouldn't even be alive without him and deep down, Harry was certain he'd have at least lost his apartment due to cockroaches.  
When Harry finished his shower, shaved, got dressed in new clothes (a new pair of sweatpants basically) and put his plate in the dishwasher, Liam confronted him with what he had been so well suppressing. But with Liam he wasn't really good at keeping quite, so it only took a few minutes until Harry spilled everything, starting with the newspaper article and ending with the hookup in the bar, the guilt and all the other feelings involved. And Liam wouldn't be Liam, if he didn't have a great idea, that would once again, save Harrys precious butt.  
"Man, why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"I was busy studying and also, how could you have helped me anyway?"  
"Well Harry, I happen to know someone who works at The Guardian."  
"Are you serious? Are you telling me you could find me a way to contact Louis?"  
"Only for work purpose of course."  
"Yeah, sure". He played it cool, but they both knew how fast his heart was beating right now.  
He had a thing for the boy, even if he just saw one picture and a tragic story.

So when Liam left, Harry went back into working more concentrated then ever, getting ready to meet the boy who'd kept him sleepless.  
And when his phone rang, he moved, quicker than he had the two last weeks combined.

" Ltomlinson91@gmail.com  
message him, he should know already.  
dont fuck it up buddy. and keep me updated."

His heart skipped a beat. 

"u fell in love and didn't tell me u dumbass?  
m comin over for pizza and some chickflick tmrw.  
im gona kill u mate."

He started laughing. He really did have the best friends.

 

"Hey Louis,  
I'm Harry (Styles). Ive read the newspaper article about you and your friends.  
Im writing my phD about Lobsteins' syndrom and Id be unbelievably grateful if you had the time to talk to me for a few minutes and have a quick interview.  
We can do it over the phone or meet up, whatever is more comfortable for you?  
I promise, I won't be disrespectful!!  
All the love,  
Harry."

He smiled. And if he sent that email to Liam before officially sending it, just to make sure he didn't fuck it up, then no one had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave some comments and pls share xx


End file.
